


Yoga Class

by synonym4life



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Body Image, Butch Millicent, Established Relationship, F/F, Humor, Joggers, Leggings, Leggings are for everyone and Cormac is there to prove it, M/M, Sports, Yoga, body image issues, bros, chubby millicent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 06:58:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15552192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synonym4life/pseuds/synonym4life
Summary: Millicent, Cormac and Ron attend Luna's yoga class.





	Yoga Class

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GingerTodgers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerTodgers/gifts).



> Ginger, I know you have a lot on your reading list as it is, so no pressure to read this one too. I just wanted to gift this to you because I love you and because we both love Millicent.
> 
> (This was initially meant to be part of the HP Femslash Joggers fest, but life, as well as other fic projects, got in the way and I didn't finish this until now. Still, there is never too many joggers fics!)

The train was clunking and screeching along its never-changing path to South London. It wasn’t the train’s noise that was giving Millicent a splitting headache, though. It was her three companions, of which two, couldn’t fucking _shut the fuck up_ at this ungodly morning hour. She glanced at Weasley sitting opposite her - he looked just as dead as she felt. They exchanged a long-suffering look and Millicent felt a deep sigh tear from her chest.

Luna, whose hand was gently touching Millicent’s jogger-clad thigh, and Cormac, who was fiercely gripping the steel pole, continued to natter on, disregarding all the signs of their companions’ discontent. Millicent usually loved to listen to Luna. Luna was smart and happy and she told amusing far-fetched stories that delighted Millicent to no end. She had a soft voice with great storytelling quality and sometimes Millicent would firecall her from work just to hear it.

Not today. Today she didn’t want to hear it. And she wanted to hear the lad she was speaking to even less. Bloody Cormac.

Cormac, with his obnoxiously loud guffaw and the excitement of a young puppy, was bent on engaging Luna in a loud chat, accompanied by an arm-waving contest. That wasn’t to say Millie didn’t like Cormac; he was her best mate, after all. Alas, Cormac was the kind of lad one could only handle after having consumed at least three cups of coffee. And even then, no one could match his zest.

Millicent threw another look at Ron who was now staring through the glass behind Luna’s head, his gaze blank. Millicent sighed again, scooted down in her chair and cuddled into the crook of Luna’s neck. Maybe the sound of Luna’s heart would stump out her annoyance, she thought and closed her eyes.

 

<>

 

When they finally made it to the gym locker room Millicent was feeling slightly more chipper. The cold winter wind had beaten some life into her. She opened the door of the locker, still ignoring the chatter around her, and started to take everything she needed for her training out of her giant bag. Lifting straps, lifting belt, water bottle, towel.

“I am so _pumped!_ ”

Strange how that was the first thing that registered in Millicent’s brain when Cormac was wont to say these exact words approximately three times per ten sentences. What followed, though, made her freeze with her lifting shoes in hand.

“I can’t wait to see how good I am at those asisanas!” Cormac’s excited voice made her turn around.

“It’s asanas,” Luna explained calmly. “I’m so happy you’re all coming to my class today!” She beamed. Warmth flooded Millicent’s insides seeing how happy Luna looked. That warmth, however, was replaced by cold dread when the words sunk in.

“Wait, wha-?” she began, when Weasley, always a bit slow on the uptake, spun around.

“We’re _what_?!” He was wildly looking between his boyfriend and Luna.

“We’re going to the yoga class Luna is teaching today!” Cormac explained with a grin on his face. “I can’t wait to become a yoga monk.”

“When did we agree on that?”

Weasley looked positively frightened and Millicent wasn’t far behind. She watched Luna do yoga at home every day and she was fairly certain her body would snap in two should she ever attempt any of those positions. Luna always looked so serene flowing through the poses - even those that had her turned upside down.

“We settled it on the train.” Luna smiled, taking off the many bright bracelets and necklaces she always carried. Luna loved colours. It was something Millicent greatly appreciated; literally and figuratively Luna brought colour into her life. She shook her head concentrating on the issue at hand.

“Luna, Loony Tunes, you know I can’t do yoga. We’ve been through this. My body is not made for that.” Millicent prepared her best kicked-dog look before she focused on Luna’s large blue eyes, which, instead of returning a look of sympathy, narrowed.

“Millie, stop it with that look. I have told you a hundred times yoga is for everyone. Just like lifting. Remember? That’s the exact same thing you told me about lifting. It’s for everyone.” A gleam of defiance passed through the blue eyes that only someone who knew her could have spotted.

“Luna, I’m seri-” she began and was cut off - loudly - by Weasley.

“Luna, no offence, I think yoga is great. Just, you know, it’s a bit too easy.” He shrugged. “We’re used to actual training.”

Hurt fleeted across Luna’s face. Oh, fuck no, Millicent wouldn’t stand for that.

“That’s it! We’re doing yoga today!” Millicent declared. Now Weasley spun on her, probably to complain over her betrayal, but she lifted her hand to shush him. “Yoga. Weasley.” Ron took a deep breath and nodded, defeated. It took three of his friends shacking up with a Slytherin but Weasley had finally learned he could never win an argument with any of them.

“Fantastic.” Luna glowed. “All aboard the ship. Toot-toot!”

“Toot-toot!” Cormac, helpful as ever, echoed.

“Oh, Mills, I have another pair of leggings for yoga if you want,” Luna offered. “They’re way better than joggers, you know. Don’t slip as much.” She held out a pair of leggings with large colourful flowers printed on them.

“Um, no thanks,” Millicent said avoiding her eyes.

“Why not? You love leggings.” Luna’s voice was calm but there was tension in her arms. They had had this conversation a million times.

“You know how I feel about wearing them in public.” Millicent still refused to look at her girlfriend.

She hated this conversation; it never got them anywhere. It made Luna sad that Millicent’s self-image was so poor and it made Millicent angry that Luna just wouldn’t fucking give up on it once and for all. And it wasn’t like her self-image hadn’t improved. It did, thanks to lifting. Once she stopped focusing on how her body looked and started focusing on what it could do, how strong it could be, how it overcame the challenges she’d set for herself, her confidence had increased. However, there were still limits. Luna just didn’t understand how it was to not be pretty and Millicent didn’t need another reminder of that.

A gentle hand touched her shoulder. Millicent took a deep breath and turned to face her girlfriend expecting her to continue the discussion of what Millicent had by now deemed _the leggings affair._ Instead, Luna looked apologetic.

“I’m sorry.” Luna’s hand slipped from her shoulder to sweep back a strand of hair from Millicent’s forehead - hair that was just long enough to fall into her eyes constantly. “I just want you to see how beautiful you truly are.”

Millicent felt her lips stretch into a soft smile. A smile reserved for this wonderful crackpot of a human being that always saw the best in her. She was about to snog her girlfriend senseless when Cormac, who always had impeccable timing, interrupted.

“Wait.” He stepped closer, his broad chest looming over them. Cormac wasn’t the tallest of guys, but his buoyant personality made him seem bigger somehow. “What’s wrong with the leggings?”

“Nothing’s wrong with the leggings, Cor.” Luna’s drifty voice carried no annoyance at being interrupted. She probably wasn’t. She probably also didn’t mind that Cor, as she called him, was completely abusing their personal space. Luna, after all, wasn’t good with personal space either. “It’s just that Millie’s self-image isn’t the best and she thinks she can’t wear them because she doesn’t fit a certain body type.”

Millicent wanted to slam her head into the door of the locker. Great. Now the whole locker room knew. She’d forgotten that Luna wasn’t only bad at respecting personal space, she was bad at respecting personal information, too.

“I just want you to know,” Weasley said a bit wary to interfere, yet feeling the need to nonetheless. “As the only bisexual representative, I feel obligated to tell you that all bodies look good in yoga pa-”

“Ok. I don’t get it.” Oh, fantastic. Now Cormac sounded outraged too. “What do you mean you _can’t_ wear leggings?”

“Listen, Corny-mac.” Millicent liked calling him that when he pissed her off. “I’m short and bulky and I have a big ass which is best kept in joggers.”

“Well I’m bulky and short and have a big ass too and I’m still hot!” Cormac was getting quite invested and that never boded well for anyone. “And if I liked wearing leggings I damn sure would!”

“Yeah, but you’re not fat!” The words that Millicent always kept so close to her chest burst out of her. Words she always kept hushed for fear of being pitied, or worse, being told they weren’t true. Words that she knew didn’t make the person described by them automatically unworthy, and yet, it was exactly what her brain told her to feel.

“Uhh, excuse me?” Cormac was now waving at his own body in grand gestures. “I haven’t been carbing-up the whole winter to have someone say I _wasn’t_ fat! The abs are gone and I couldn’t fucking care less!” He lifted his shirt violently pointing at his pudgy stomach. “And I am now flab-fab!”

Millicent’s mouth had dropped open long before, but it positively gaped when Cormac turned around and, without preamble, in the middle of the locker room, dropped down his joggers, along with his pants, exclaiming theatrically, “And I dare you to tell me this arse isn’t fat!”

Millicent just stood there in awe of her best friend’s idiotic Gryffindor courage that _clearly_ mixed horribly with his righteousness. Luna was giggling beside her, her giggles becoming louder and louder, while the other three unsuspecting gym-goers in the room stood frozen, their faces grotesque masks, focused on the bare pale arse. Weasley, for once the first to gather his wits, squeaked, “For fuck’s sake Cor! Cover that alcohol-inspired tramp stamp. You’re making us both look bad!”

Cormac obliged, spun around, snatched the flower-patterned leggings from Luna’s hands and marched to the changing room in quick strides. Ron was standing there rooted to the spot while Luna was still shaking from giggles. One of the unfortunate witnesses whispered to his mate “Dude’s got a rubber duck tattooed above his arse...” Millicent made the mistake of looking directly into Luna’s eyes. One brief glance was all it took for them to erupt into full-blown laughter.

When their laughter began dying down to undignified snorts, Cormac reappeared wearing the leggings. The flowers were so stretched out that the tulips were barely recognizable and, under the stretchy fabric, his boxers were bunched awkwardly around his hips.

“All set!” he said and slapped his thighs. The leggings were so tight that Millicent was afraid the seams would pop. Cormac, however, didn’t seem to think so as he lifted one leg up. “Mmm, comfy,” he declared, although Millicent hardly believed him. His balls looked squished and the leggings have climbed a bit too far into his crack for them to be anything more than a literal pain in the arse.

Cormac promptly turned and swaggered off into the gym. They followed because, really, what else was there for them to do.

“Oi, what’s up, mates,” Lambert, the resident veiny penis, greeted them. “Bro, what are those?” He gestured at Cormac’s leggings (the fabric was straining very hard to contain all of Cormac’s lower body).

“Oh, just a new style, Lambo,” Cormac replied cheerily slapping his palms against his thighs, again.

“Love it,” Lambert nodded, clapping Cormac on the shoulder, and went back to grunting in the squat rack.

“Mills,” another lad - Kevin - shouted across the gym. “Could you spot me for a bit? You know you’re my favourite spotter. You only make me _almost_ die.”

Millicent laughed - funny because it’s true and all that - but shook her head. “Can’t, Kevin. I’m going to yoga class with this lot.”

Kevin looked positively frightened at the prospect of yoga. Grimacing, he managed to get out a sceptic ‘enjoy’, then turned in search of another spotter. Millicent sighed, her feelings about yoga were much the same as Kevin’s: dread and doubt.

 

<>

 

Five minutes into the class and Millicent found out that, not only did her body not know how to move properly, it also didn’t know how to stand, breathe, or feel and they hadn’t even got farther than the downward-facing dog. To Millicent and Ron’s disgruntlement (and Cormac’s immense pleasure) Luna had given them the ‘honourable place’ in the first row, right behind her. This left Millicent doubly annoyed because there were people staring at her from behind _and_ she could see herself in the mirror all too clearly. Considering how ridiculous the three of them looked, the people behind them were quite good at containing their laughter, but some of the snorts still made their way out of their mouths. Thankfully, Millicent was convinced the snorts weren’t directed at her but at Cormac who was swaying dangerously in every pose.

Ron, she was glad to notice, was dripping from sweat a good fifteen minutes in. Not that she was much better, but she felt vindicated on Luna’s behalf after his comment about how yoga was too easy. She twisted her head awkwardly to the left to look at him from under her body as they were again in the dog pose. Her boobs were getting in the way, but she could still see that Ron was completely red in the face and cursing mutely as Luna patiently instructed them to lift their right leg. Millicent got it quite far off the ground and was beginning to feel proud of herself when the muscles in her hips started to cramp. Cormac looked to be having much the same problem, but he, unlike her, didn’t lower his leg to a more comfortable position, but ground his teeth and continued swaying until gravity won and he toppled over right onto Millicent.

Millicent, who was barely holding herself up as it was, crumbled and they fell to the floor with a loud grunt, Millicent cursing and Cormac apologizing. Luna’s soft voice fleeted through their grumbles, “Yoga is all about finding inner peace. Once inner peace is found, the balance and harmony of the body follow. Now lower to your knees and alternate between the cat and cow poses.”

Millicent and Cormac scrambled into the position quickly. At least this one was easy. Except of course for the breathing. Her body and her lungs were completely out of sync. She looked at the clock on the wall: there was still thirty minutes to go and the poses were becoming harder and harder. Luna made them twist and stretch their bodies in unimaginable ways. Cormac was panting and moaning on her right, too enthusiastic for his own good, and Ron was silently suffering on her left. With two unappealing sacks of muscle on either side of her, Millicent decided it would be best if she concentrated on Luna. She cheated on her poses and didn’t execute them fully so that she could peek at her girlfriend.

She was beautiful. Every pose came easy to her and her voice lulled you into a calm, warm mystical landscape. She had freckles on her shoulders and her hair was tangled because Luna wasn’t big on combing it. Millicent still thought it was the most beautiful hair she’d ever seen. Luna saw her watching and smiled. Millicent felt her heart clench pathetically as warmth pooled in her stomach. Luna had a gap between her two front teeth - Millicent’s favourite thing about her - that made her all the more charming.

Millicent realized she left out at least four poses (and all the better for her, since they were apparently impossible to execute, judging by the laboured breathing coming from both sides). She looked at the clock on the wall before scrambling in some sort of twisted position they were supposed to be in. There were only ten minutes left. She sighed with relief. Watching Luna had made time fly by. It was a bit creepy if one thought about it too much: watching another person and drooling over their loveliness, but Millicent had given up on pretending she didn’t swoon pathetically over her girlfriend long ago.

Luna softly transitioned into the child pose, while the three of them fumbled with their uncooperating limbs to follow her instructions. Ahh, Millicent liked this pose. It was so relaxing and she didn’t have to do anything but rest her forehead against the mat. This was the yoga for her. Then, Luna told them to get into the corpse pose and Millicent quickly panned this one as her ultimate favourite. Lying on one’s back, arms and legs out, eyes closed? Who knew she’s been doing yoga in bed every day? Luna’s voice drifted around them, telling them to feel the tingling in their fingers and toes but Millicent found it difficult to feel anything else than ‘tired’. She started drifting away when Luna called for the end of class.

“That is it for today! I hope you enjoyed,” she addressed the hall.

Ron jerked awake wildly - he’d truly fallen asleep - and Cormac continued to lie there, eyes open, humming contently.

“My chakras are so relaxed right now,” he sighed. “Luna, this was wonderful!” he told her when she made her way to them. She beamed.

Ron grumbled. “I guess it was kind of invigorating. But too hard and too much bending.”

“Hard and bent is exactly how you like it, babe,” Cormac helpfully (and loudly) supplied.

Millicent and Luna laughed while the other participants of the class sent them curious glances. Ron, predictably, went red. How he still hadn’t got used to Cormac’s bluntness was beyond her. “Oh, Cormac,” Millicent laughed again, poking him in the stomach to finally get him to sit up.

He clapped his hands, bouncing up on his feet. He still looked rather wobbly - probably pulled a muscle or two. “Well, let’s go! My post-workout meal awaits. I can’t afford to go catabolic!”

 

<>

 

After they came home and Cormac ate his pre-prepared post-workout meal consisting of bland chicken and unsalted rice, they collapsed onto the couch. Millicent and Ron both had a tube of ice cream in their laps. They had decided that there was no better day for a cheat day than the day they were forced to do yoga. Luna, for once the only sane one, had only served herself a few scoops.

“I’m exhausted,” Millicent sighed.

“Me too! Who knew yoga could be exhausting?” Cormac echoed their silent thoughts.

“You know,” Ron said through a mouthful of ice cream, waving his spoon at Luna, “it’s really not fair that you put us in such a difficult class for our first time.”

Luna turned, focusing her clear blue eyes on them, a small smile on her lips. “It was a beginner’s class...”

Millicent looked to stare desolately in her ice cream, Ron opened his mouth ready to argue, and Cormac groaned, banging his head against the back of the couch.

“Ugh. It’ll take me _years_ to become a monk.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading this rare pairing!


End file.
